Concret Angel
by cicithekitten
Summary: Young Akari Fujioka has been sick for a long time and when her sister comes to visit she meets the host club her baby sister owes money to, but even more so she sees a old friend who she hasn't seen in a long time. will this Angel live long enough to fall in love? or will she die before she has the chance. TAMAXHARU KYOXOC


Hello! Sadly this is going to be a sorta sad story. And I wrote this while listening to what do you say by reba mcentire soooo review! I own nothing and im so sorry if I fucked up names. I couldn't remember Kyoyas brothers names so I winged it.

I own nothing!

~Cici

As soon as club ended for the day on a sunny afternoon Haruhi had left quickly. Everyone had begun to notice a change in Haruhi. Most days she was quiet and didn't seem to pay attention. She had bags under her eyes and was more irritable. Deciding they needed to know what was happening the hosts had followed her. They followed her past her house and down to one of the Otori hospitals. They followed her up to the top floor and stood at the counter as they watched her go into a room and sit beside a young girl not much older than herself. They watched as Haruhi talked to her and panic when the girl coughed harshly.

"Good Afternoon Kyoya what brings you here?" Kyoya's brother asked as he walked up and stood next to them watching Haruhi. "Ah that's why. Akari Fujioka."

"Akari Fujioka? But we didn't know Haruhi had a sister." Tamaki said as he went to sulk in a corner.

"Akari was born with leukemia and an inoperable brain tumor. It's a miracle shes survived this long. However because of this Akari can't have a normal childhood and is quite bright. Her family is currently preparing for her death." He told them as they stood in shock.

"Wait so that's why Haruhi has been acting strange! Her sister is gonna die." Hunni had said aloud and ran into the room glomping said girl host. That caused them all to come into the room.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!" She yelled causing the fragile girl to jump.

"Haruhi…who are these people." The girl spoke softly as a wave of tranquility had filled the room.

Shocking the hosts further Haruhi had become more feminine in a way as she looked at her.

"These guys are the host club. The one I told you about." She said.

"The one you owe the debt to." She asked and Haruhi nodded.

"Yeah, the twins are Hikaru and Karou Hittachin, the tall blonde is Tamaki Souh, the tall raven-haired male is Takashi Morinozuka and his cousin that has attached himself to me is Minzkuni Hunninozuka, and last but not least the raven-haired boy with glasses is Kyoya Otori." She said introducing them.

Akari smiled causing all of them to blush "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"To you as well Miss. Fujioka." Tamaki said nodding.

"Hello Dr. Otori has the tests come back?" she asked turning her attention to her doctor.

"Ah yes they have actually. Your tests are better. The leukemia is still there but it's not as bad. I am going to allow you to go home in a few days and have my little brother Kyoya look after you." He told her causing her to brighten.

"Oh thank you! Im so happy! Haruhi did you hear! I get to go home! Isn't that great!" She said happily causing them all to smile.

"Hai big sister I heard that's great news." She told her.

"I guess it's a good thing I enrolled at Ouran and got in Class 2A huh. And papa said it wasn't a good idea." She said causing Haruhi to laugh.

"That is a good thing yes. Papa will be happy to know your coming home!" She said.

"OHHH so she is the new student in our class huh Kyoya!" Tamaki said causing him to nod.

"Yes, However Akari if you don't mind as I have been tasked with caring for you. Will you join the host club as well?" He stated and she began to think about it.

"Sure I don't see why not….I mean I get to be closer to Haruhi so it's a bonus." She said and Kyoya nodded.

"You'll need a type. I know you're going to be the serine type!" Tamaki said posing.

"I don't think so senpai. I will not have my sister host." Haruhi said and he deflated.

"I actually agree with her Tamaki, it would be dangerous to her health if we had her doing hosting." Kyoya said.

"What's a host anyway." She asked with a very innocent expression causing them to blush.

"A host entertains women!." Tamaki said standing.

"Soooo you guys escort women for sex…." She tailed off as Tamaki went to the corner to sulk and the twins began laughing.

"No sister…a host flirts with women..There's a huge difference." Haruhi told her and she nodded in understanding.

"I am going to call her father and let him know I am discharging her tomorrow morning." Kyoya's brother said chuckling as he left.

"How is Kyoya going to watch me if I'm at home." She asked.

"I think it would be wise to have you go stay with him at his home." Haruhi said as her sisters eyes widened.

"What! No Haruhi I don't want that!" She said as terror filled her voice.

"Akari…Think about it, papa and I wouldn't know what to do if you suddenly collapsed in bed. You could die and we not know it. Kyoya and his family own this hospital so they would be better suited to care for you. And I'll still come see you. I promise." She told her as Akari calmed down just abit.

"Alright I guess…." She said and looked down. "You promise."

"Promise." She said and her sister relaxed all the way.

"I shall call father and tell him about the situation. I heard there was something along the lines but I need to make sure he knows." Kyoya said and left the room.

Akari closed her eyes and fell asleep so Haruhi shooed them out making sure that she stayed in ear shot in case she woke up.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tamaki said and Haruhi glared.

"Because it was none of your business that's why!" she retorted.

"We could have helped." Hikaru and Karou said in unison.

"Oh really? How because she was born with this. I grew up knowing my sister would die the next day. I already lost my mother and now I'm going to lose my sister. I don't tell people about her because they always lie to us say they care and want to make her more comfortable but only care for themselves. After all who cares about a dying girl that will drop dead at anytime! Shes my older sister, we've always been together and now shes going to leave me because she doesn't have the energy to fight any more. Every days a struggle for her and I see her lose more and more energy every day. You all don't know how that feels to watch as your family dies slowly in front of you. I watched mother die and now I'm watching my own sister die." She snapped angrily at them.

The hosts stood there shocked even Kyoya who could relate to Haruhi. After all his mother was dead as well. He knew the pain all too well and knowing Tamaki would have to go through that as well made the pain even worse. Haruhi had a point, most of them know not how that felt and there was no point in trying to help when there was nothing to be done. They even had a new understanding of Haruhi and her father and what kept them going.

They could see that Haruhi deeply cared for her sister and was hurting knowing that her sister was going to die. Akari was a sweet girl that everyone could like and just meeting her not even ten minutes ago had already touched their hearts.

Ranka had then come running down the hall. He was dressed in a suit dress and was eager to see both his daughters.

"Haruhi! I came as soon as I heard! Akari's coming home!" He said glomping her.

"Actually papa…shes going to stay with the Otori's." She said and he let go.

"Eh! But…" he started and stopped upon seeing Haruhi's look. "Okay. I see"

He walked quietly to the door and saw her asleep, they could see the pain in his eyes. The loss of his wife and now the knowledge of his eldest daughter inevitable death caused the host club to become saddened as well.

"Kyoya and his family know more about what is happening to her than we do papa. Its only logical to have her go stay with them than us because we won't know if she is in a coma and died or if shes just asleep. This way we know that shes in good hands. Plus shes with your favorite host papa." Haruhi told him quietly as he looked down.

"Shes our little angel…Shes been through so much and our baby is going to die…." He said quietly his voice breaking.

Haruhi went over hugging him watching her sister sleep peacefully.

"Shes not dead yet papa. We don't know when she'll die but hey you never know. Maybe she'll live long enough to get married and have kids. Shes strong just like mom." She said earning a small smile from Ranka.

"Very true." He murmured and turned to the host club. "you bakas better care for my other baby you hear!"

The host club nodded and Ranka kissed Haruhi's head.

"I am going to the cafeteria would you all like anything." He asked.

"You know why don't you all go to the cafeteria and take a break ill stay and watch her." Kyoya spoke up and earned stares.

Ranka blinked than smiled. "Alright! Well come on everyone." And with that took the whole group to the cafeteria.

"Be careful around my sister senpai." Haruhi said and walked away.

Kyoya watched them all round the corner and walked into the room, closing the door softly and sat in the chair next to the sleeping girl and began digging up info on the girl lying on the bed in front of him. Finding an article on her he opened it.

'_Kotoko and Roji Fujioka a well known family in the legal field gave birth to their daughter earlier this morning. Naming her Akari, the infant was born sickly. Kotoko went into a depression upon hearing news about her daughter. Little Akari Fujioka has become unique case being born with leukemia and a inoperable brain tumor. The Otori Hospital has not given any comment other than the news that they will be taking on Akari's care full force in hopes to give her some shot at a life. Akari's tumor is growing inside of her brain and will continue to grow. The Fujiokas refuse to comment anymore on their daughter's condition and hope that she will be as strong as her mom and pull through. Akari's chances are little to none and the hospital is keeping the child under strict watch. We haven't seen the child, but have been told by sources that the baby is hooked to tubes and wires and has been started on the strongest chemo. Sources have also reported that the baby has begun to reject the medicine and has arrest multiple times. Roji has commented about Kotoko a well known lawyer and has told us since Akari's birth Kotoko has prayed that her daughter get better so she can live a healthy life. Yoshio Otori has commented upon seeing the baby for himself and meeting the parents, that He will ensure the child gets the treatment she needs and her bills and treatment be paid for by him. Upon asked about the birth of his son Kyoya who was born days before, he commented saying 'Young Akari will be a unique girl who deserves a chance at life. My son Kyoya will do well in life, but really he lost a mother and I have lost a wife. The Fujioka's will lose a daughter and that is something no parent should go through. Since then Otori has refused to comment and Akari's condition remains unknown.' _

Kyoya reread that twice shocked that his father would do such a thing. He saw another article and clicked on it.

'_Born months ago, baby Akari Fujioka, who has made medical history has been given a timeline on her life. Sources say doctors came to Akari's room and told the parents that the baby will not make it past her first year. Distressed about hearing the news Kotoko began sobbing into her husband as Roji took hold of the infant's hand. Akari was removed from life support since she was breathing on her own and began to cry. Akari remains fighting for her life with the strong support of her family and doctors as well as the Otori family. After hearing about Akari's condition and the news delivered Yoshio paid a visit to young Akari and her family with his sons and daughter. Yoshio assured the Fujiokas that Akari will be made as comfortable as possible and treatment will be paid for. He also said that her funeral will be paid for as well. Sources say that Yoshio has taken a liking to the young child and for a unknown reason has begun to visit more often with daughter Fuyumi and sons Aikido, Shirou, and Kyoya. Fuyumi has taken a liking to the infant as well and comes often to visit. It was said that Fuyumi held little Akari and was transfixed. It seems that little Akari brings tranquility and peace to everyone. Akari remains fighting as her mother and father keep her going.' _

Kyoya found himself more shocked. This was something he was going to have to talk to his father about. Seeing another article he clicked on it.

'_Akari Fujioka turned one today and spent her birthday in the hospital with her family and the Otori's. Akari seems to be doing better and doctors are baffled that the child is still alive. It truly seems that Akari is a miracle child. Kotoko Fujioka had shared news with her daughter and husband that Akari will have a little sibling. Akari squealed delighted and the Otori's were happy as well. However disaster struck as Kotoko had become ill some time before. Roji is praying that Kotoko will be healthy as will the baby when it's born. Akari was seen playing with young Kyoya who had given her a bear, "his favorite" as his father had commented later, "The bear was a present his mother gave him that he refused to give up." Sources tell us that the two children have become close and rumors have been spread about the two being wedded in marriage. Yoshio had commented on this saying that Kyoya has a new friend. He will decide what he wants to do but right now he needs to see that Akari is a good friend and he will be better with handling people. Everyone in the hospital hopes that the two children will be married if Akari lives that long. Sources had told us that Yoshio did the ultrasound for the Fujioka family to determine their new addition and Akari's sibling. Yoshio was pleased to tell Kotoko and Roji that they would have a second daughter and delighted with the news told Akari. This spring Kotoko will be bringing their second daughter in to the world and Akari has more happiness. Shes seems to have more energy and Kotoko believes that Akari has more of a reason to fight.' _

Kyoya blinked quite a few times and looked at the sick girl in front of him. There was no doubt that there was something familiar about the name, but now things were falling in place and seeing an article on the page he opened it.

'_Kotoko and Roji Fujioka welcomed their second daughter with warm smiles earlier this afternoon. Naming her Haruhi, she was born healthy. The doctors then brought Akari from her room to see her younger sister. Akari was seen with a wig on and her pale grey-black eyes stared at her younger sister with delight as Kyoya followed happily. Babbling happily and pointing from the nurses arms, Kyoya's sister Fuyumi who was 11 picked her brother up to see baby Haruhi. Haruhi was born small but healthy and is expected to be released from the hospital in a week. Kotoko however has taken a turn from for the worse as her illness has progressed. She is remaining in the hospital and has held her daughter for the first time. Akari began to babble to her sister and pointed at Kyoya, everyone laughed as they watched because Akari's tranquility had caught her baby sister's attention and watched silently. The family has begun to have hope that Akari will live a full life seeing Akari brighten up when seeing her sister. Young Kyoya has also taken a liking to poking little Haruhi gently when she stares at her sister.'_

Kyoya chuckled at the last part. There was no denying he found that amusing but it made more sense as to why Ranka had chose him as his favorite. Seeing the last article he opened it.

'_Today Roji Fujioka is burying his wife Kotoko with his two daughters Haruhi who was ten and Akari who was eleven. Both girls were sad and both girls asked their father when they would see their mother. Akari's health had begun to get worse and Haruhi became glued to her sister. Roji has stayed with his eldest daughter in the hospital along with Haruhi. Both girls have become painstakingly aware that their mother is dead and now Akari will join her. Akari continues to fight and Haruhi continues to care for her sister. The Otori's have remained in contact with the Fujioka family but haven't visited. They are giving the family the space they need. Roji doesn't know when but knows that his eldest daughter will join his beloved wife but hopes that Akari will continue to fight until she can no longer.' _

Kyoya looked at the article for a few more minutes.

"Where's papa and Haruhi." The soft voice of Akari had startled Kyoya as he looked into the girls pale grey-blackish eyes.

"They went to the cafeteria." He told her and she nodded.

"Kyoya…Your name sounds so familiar. I had a friend named Kyoya but I can't remember his last name…I don't even know if he remembers me." She said sadness laced her soft voice.

"His last name was Otori..And He does remember you, it's been a very long time." He told her as she looked at him.

"Yeah. His last name was Otori-sama, but how would you know." She said and he laughed.

"Well considering I am Kyoya Otori, I would know the people I am friends with." He told her and she grinned.

"I knew you would come back! I knew you would!" she said with complete happiness.

"Well it was a chance meeting but I am going to be completely honest, I had to do a little digging because you were familiar to me and now I know. Plus I saw the teddy bear next to you." He said and she giggled.

"Same old Kyoya." She told him and he laughed again.

"Oh please you haven't changed either. Tell me Akari, do you still need the wig?" he asked and she grinned.

"Nope I don't, my hair has grown out! The chemo has taken its toll but now I'm off of the chemo and trying another treatment." She said and he nodded.

"That's good." He said and the door opened as the host club and Ranka stepped inside. Ranka immediately hugged Akari and gushed at her.

"Papa! Stop! Not in front of our guests!" she chastised him lightly.

He let go and laughed.

"Sorry my little angel you just looked so cute!" He told her and Haruhi handed Kyoya some Chinese food.

"They had some spicy food in the cafeteria so I grabbed some." She told him and he thanked her.

They spent the whole time talking and laughing as Kyoya and Akari catched up until the host club had to leave and Kyoya promised to be back to pick her up.


End file.
